Holly Kelp
by tardyarty
Summary: In the LEP Holly is not the only female recon fairy anymore, this new girl Laura Coral gets in to the recon and then gets abducted by a demented half species fairy. Will Holly and Trouble find and save Laura? or die trying?
1. Laura Coral

BANG! BANG! BANG! Holly was banging her head on her keybord."D'Arvit!" She yelled at her computer. She was in the middle of instant messenging her friend Laura Coral, a young elf with green eyes and short brown hair up to her shoulder's,(should I include her later in the story?Reviwe me with your answer.) when a virus attack Holly computer and the last thing Laura typed was "Wanna come to my party on June 30th?".Now Laura must think I don't want to come to her party Holly thought.After Banging her head a couple more times and after she got 2 bruise on her forehead, Commander Root vioce boomed out of the PA

"Short get your butt up to my office NOW!" Holly sighed "First a virus now Root wants to yell at me for no resaon",She said to herself. As usual Holly was late because she was kicking everything she saw kickable, she made the paint crack off of Captain Kelps cubicle. she hated Trouble, (Captain Kelps real name) he was the number 1 show off at LEP in Holly eyes, and also because he saved her twice when the got paired up for a recon mission.Holly really hated saying thanks to everyone except her friends,family and Root.

Roots office

Holly used her head to knock on the door which made a BANG sound.BANG! BANG! BANG! then she had second thoughts on that because maybe Root would maybe put her on traffic duty for damaging LEP property.

"Come in"

She was surprised to see Captain Kelp and a new recruit that had a LEP helmet on his head looking around the room with one of the LEP helmets vision. "Your late AGAIN Short!"Root yelled with a very red face.

"Yeah like there's anything new about me being late"Holly said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Holly sit down."said Commander Root with his face slowly turning back to normal.

"Yessir"said Holly.When she walk past Captain Kelp she had to restrain herself not to kick him but she almost did.

"You are properly wondering why you are here."said Root in a calmer voice.

"Yessir."answerd Holly

"Well you are here so I can introduce your recruit your suppose to train."

"I'm sorry what?"asked Holly very confused.

Root sighed "You are going on a RTA mission."said Root.

"WHAT!"she almost screamed. Root faced started to turn red again.

"Do I have to repeat my self?"Root said very loudly but he didn't yell.

"You Are Going On A RTA Mission."Root said very slowly.

"Why me?"new recruit

"Because I think you'll find some thing you have in common with the

Root nodded to the recruit and he took off his helmet.

Holly mouth drop open and her eyes almost popped out.It turned out that the recruit was a girl, and not just and girl,she was Laura Coral.

"Laura!?" Holly screamed this time Root and Trouble plugged the ears.

Holly almost fainted with delight.

"Ya it's me"said Laura with a grin on her face.

"So I'm suppose to train you?"asked Holly

"Ya I guess"

"Ok"then she notice Trouble staring at her in the corner of her eye.

then she gives him the "what are you looking at"look.Trouble then faced his shoes so fast Holly didn't even know if he was staring at her at all.He was blushing furiously

"Why is Capt---"

"Captain Kelp volunteered to help you if something gose wrong and plus he is going to be you leader."Interupted Root before Holly could finish her sentence

"So I'm not going to train Laura?" she asked

"Yes you are but Kelp is going tell you what you should teach her on the RTA."Root said.

"Ok"she weakly responed

Root turned to Holly and Laura.

"You girls,be at the police plaza at 9:00 am so Captain Kelp could pick you up and go to the 'Forest'

Every one knew about the Forest it was the only Forest under ground.It was for training the new recruits and it was like a real forest with every thing.It changed temperature when it turns to night and had all the animals a forest had but only 1 RTA is allowed in the forest at 1 time.But of course it was unknown to the fairies that weren't in the LEPrecon.(and Artemis knows about it)

"I'm sorry Commander but do you mean like a forest above ground?"Laura ask.She didn't know because she was new to the LEPrecon.

"No Laura, there is a forest like environment behide the LEP building and if you tell anyone of the forest it will cost you your job and we will have to mind wipe you of everything you know about the forest.Got it?"asked Root

"Yes sir Commander Root sir"she said standing up and saluting him.

"But I have one quition." she said before sitting back down.

"Yes?"

"Why is the forest secret to the civilans?"she asked

Commander Root sighed"there are two reasons we keep it safe.Tell her Holly after all your her teacher.'

This time Holly sighed"Because if teenagers found out about the forest they would get in and kill them self's and their parents will sue us and second of all people would protest that we should burn it so the forest animals we have in there won't kill them."she said in a slitly annoyed voice.

"thank you Holly.Now any more quitions?"No one did anything"Good now Laura congraduation on becoming the second female on the force.Now get ready for Laura's ceramonty.Dismised"said Root

Holly was getting dressed in her uniform when Laura sent a IM that said "Hi Holly"

Holly typed back"hey"

"You know Trouble right?"typed Laura

"Ya"

"He's kinda cute"

"Ya he is but he's a show off once you get to know him"

"Since you don't like him can I have him?"Holly knew that someone was going to fall for him

"Sure but if you start to make out make sure no girls that work in the LEP building see you cause every girl in the building has a crush on him so they might punch you or something."

"Ok"typed Laura "oh I got to go change in to my uniform.TTYL" then she sighed out

What the heck did TTYL mean Holly thought.She didn't really talk like that.

After the ceremony every one went home.(and Chix Verbil started to flute with Laura but as usual he got rejected)

When Holly got home she checked her E-mail like she dose every time she gets back home.She got an E-mail from Laura that said "Hi Holly I ran straight home after the ceremony and I saw that you wenrt on.My parents are treating me to dinner because I got in the LEPrecon.Bye see you tomorrow"

After Holly read that she turned off her computer and went to bed fully dressed because she knew she would be late.

The Next Day

Holly woke up at 8:30 wow she I thought I was going to wake up at 8:45 or something o well.She ate breakfast and brushed up in 10 minuets and she got to the plaza at 9:00 and she saw Trouble in some kinda jeep she got in and closed the door as hard as she could because she thought it was Troubles car.

"Hey! Dont do that"said Trouble"This is LEP propoty."

"Whoops.' said Holly

Laura came at 9:01

"Sorry guys, Chix started to flurte with me again"

"Thats ok"said Trouble and they went through the secret passage way to the forest.


	2. kidnaped

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, my internet kept on dieing. I hate ! Thats my internet company. 

In the 'Forest'  
"Ugh" said Laura "Holly why can't we just fly to find all the stuff we need?" They were walking to find a safe spot to camp for the night.  
"Because this is a RTA mission. You don't get any technology on a RTA mission." Holly said.  
"Why" asked Laura in a very annoyed voice.  
"Think very hard."  
"Why" Laura said but in a more amused voice.  
Holly didn't answer. She knew that Laura was toying with her.  
"Why" said Laura without Holly answering her first question.  
"If you don't stop yapping I'll shoot you and throw you in a river! Maggeet!" Shouted Holly  
"Yes man'm" mumbled Laura with her head down.  
"Hey Holly you know if you even hurt her without a good reason Root is going to hurt put you on traffic duty," said Trouble.  
When they stopped at a clearing near the middle of the forest it was about 8:00 P.M.  
They pitched up tents then they got some instant food, all you have to do is add water.  
"Ok" Laura said What are we doing tonight,Speed,strength,agility,or intelligence?"  
"Let's do spee"  
"intelligence." Trouble said before Holly could finish her answer.  
"Why" asked Holly "I'll do that later"  
"Holly, what would happen if the same thing that happened to you happen to Laura? Hmm" said Trouble.  
Laura was looking at Holly with wide eyes. She wondered what happened to Holly because now Holly's head was down and her fist was closed and her knuckles were white.  
"Fine..." Laura heard Holly mumble.  
Her head was now up and she was looking at Laura.  
"Ok" she said with more energy that before. "Tell me all you know about the mud-people."  
"Ummm" Laura didn't really know why she needed to tell them that because all she thought was the LEP doing stuff under ground.  
"They basically are bigger that us, umm make weapons of mass destruction and, make dirty food and ummmm... oh yeah  
they have really good music." ( A/N I said that because in one of my friend's fanfic Holly was listening to her ipod. The story that I got it from was called Fanfiction gone wild by artyfowl3)  
Holly and Trouble were both facing Laura with the "What are you talking about" look.  
"Ok..." said Holly "That's all you need to know but the thing I want to talk about to you is one very specific mud-man. His name is (then there was a dramatic pause) Artemis Fowl" (Thunder struck somewhere in the distance.)  
"Who's that?" Laura asked.  
"Artemis Fowl is a crook who stole one half ton of fairy gold." Holly said.  
"Oh" replied Laura in a very dumb tune  
Then they had a confession about Artemis then another one about safety tips. When they finished it was almost completely dark.  
Holly yawned "I'm going to hit the hay G'night guys." Then she went in her tent.  
Laura was going to ask Trouble out but then Trouble yawned too and said good night and went to his tent too.  
Laura sighed she was hoping that she could ask him out. After the fire ran out she got up and she went to bed.  
Laura couldn't sleep. "I'll ask him tomorrow. Yeah " she said to her self. Before she could sleep she heard a sound out side. She went out to look.  
"Hello?" she said but the sound was still there.  
Then she remembered what Holly said "Use your surroundings" Laura found a big stick and brought it to the source of the sound then she saw a flash of green light then she blacked out.

A/N  
Sorry for the big cliff hanger but I wont do that next chapter.

Special thanks to  
My great friend Artyfowl3 for giving me the idea of Laura getting kidnapped

Recommendation  
All Artyfowl3 fanfictions


	3. Johnny Panther

A/N  
Hope you like this chapter

In the Forest  
"Ugh" mumbled Trouble. He was going to the bathroom when he saw a shadow picking up a figure with a big stick in her cluthed hand. It was to dark to be sure what the two figuers were but he was for sure the one on the floor was Laura and the one bending down as he thought about what was happning was a sprite because it had wings on its back but it had a really big mouth and had four legs. Suddenly Trouble forgot he had to pee grabbed a vine and rushed toward the kidnapper.

"Who are you?!" yelled Trouble when he reached the sprite. The sprite already had Laura over his shoulder but he still had a shadow over his face so Trouble still couldn't tell who he was. The sprite smiled a wicked smile showing a set of tombstone teeth.  
"An old friend" said the sprite like creature.  
Then Trouble realized who he was.  
"Johnny?" whispered Trouble.  
"Yes it's me." Then within a blink of an eye he ran in back of Trouble and hit him with the bouttom of a straged gun that had blue crystals sticking out of the top. Trouble's vision turned blurry then he blacked out.

In the morning  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Holly. She just had a nightmare about Laura getting kidnapped and Trouble getting beaten.  
Whew she thought it was only a dream. She found a bottle of clean spring Irish water and went out side. When she went out side her mouth and bottle of water dropped when she saw trouble on the floor face down with a bruise on his back. AHHHH she yelled with all her might in her mind. She ran to Trouble and check his pulse then healed his bruise, he breathed slowly very slowly but he'd live. Holly put a blanket over him then found a nearby tree with a lot of fallen branches and made a fire next to Trouble. Near lunch Trouble woke up and didn't see Holly. She is properly finding lunch thought Trouble. He knew this because he taught himself how to read the time from shadows. Trouble sat up and crossed his legs to think about what just happened. Johnny is here but why? And where is Laura and i hope Holly doesen't get in to trouble, I would never forgive myself if Holly got hurt. Trouble thought for 15 minutes and still couldn't find an answer when Holly came with fire wood and some berries.  
"HEY! Your not souposed to be sitting up!" cried Holly. She ran to Trouble without dropping her stuff. She pushed on Trouble's chest (,which Troubled enjoyed but did not show it on his face) and lay him on his back, and fed him a few berries. (which Trouble also enjoyed) They sat there doing nothing until Holly broke the silence.  
"Trouble?" asked Holly quietly.  
"Hmm" responded Trouble.  
"What happened yesterday night?"  
Trouble didn't respond for a few moments then he said "You noticed Laura is missing right? Well she didn't run away... she was kidnapped."  
"Kidnapped! Who could kidnape her in the forest?!" exclaimed Holly.  
"Somebody I thought was dead." said Trouble in a low voice.  
"Who?"  
"Johnny Panther" Trouble wispered.  
"Who's Johnny Panther?" Holly asked knelling down.  
"Johnny was my... friend" wispered Trouble now sitting up again but this time Holly didn't stop him.  
"A friend?" asked Holly, she was trembling which was not usual for her.She was still shaken after Artemis Fowl incident and every time she thought about kidnapping she shivered. Oh no my dream was real she thought in her head.  
"Yeah, he was my friend when I was in the LEP academy and the worst part, now he's a monster."  
"What do you mean a monster?" Holly asked. Now holding Trouble's hand.  
"He's combined with a dwarf, centaur, pixie and elf he was already a sprite."  
"WHAT?!" screamed Holly "How can he be combined with all of those fairies?!!!!!"  
"I don't know but I'll find out." said Trouble then he got up and packed his pack. "We are going to recuse Laura, and if I'm right he made a base in this forest."  
Holly's feeling changed about Trouble, but she didn't know what the feeings were, and she knew it was not hatred.  
"Ok. Lets go save Laura." said Holly  
"Yeah, lets" said Trouble looking for a big stick so he could use it asa walking stick.  
He found one, got their packs and left to find Laura.  
A/N  
Sorry for the short chapter

Special Thanks To  
Artyfowl3 (again)


	4. Troll

  
A/N  
Sorry for the super short chapter, if i out all the stuff I was going to put in this story would end in the next chapter.

In the forest  
Holly and Trouble were wandering near the middle of the forest when Holly stubbed her toe on something and yelled, "Ouch!" Holly sat down and examined her stubbed toe. Trouble ran as fast as he could leaving a dust trail behind him.  
"What happened?!" exclaimed Trouble when he reached her.  
"I don't know, I think I broke my toe." she said calmly, still examaning her toe. It looked like a brown Z.  
"On what?" asked Trouble looking around the spot where Holly broke her toe. Then suddenly he bumped in to something."Uff," he said. He looked straight ahead and saw nothing.  
"Hmm." He started to push his hand in front of him but it was blocked by a foil like shield.  
"Cham Foil!" yelled Trouble. Holly was looking at him.  
"What do you mean?" she said, puzzled.  
"Come here."  
Holly limped over where Trouble was.  
"Now push your hand forward." said Trouble. Holly pushed her hand forward but like Trouble her hand got intercepted by the same foil like shield.  
"Lets take this foil off." said Trouble. They pulled the Cham Foil off and they found an ugly vine covered cave leading under ground.  
"Where do you think it leads?" asked Holly, limping, but she already knew the answer, and Trouble knew she did so he didn't reply and they went in the cave but it took twice as long to go though because Trouble had to wait for Holly while she limped her fastest. When they came upon a fork in the cave spent five minutes then they found an idea.  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Holly punching the air in triumph.  
"Well what is it?" asked Trouble. He was sitting on a rock near the left entrance. Holly took out a golden coin from her pack.  
"You can't be serious?" asked Trouble in a "I can't believe that" voice.  
"You got a better idea?" Holly said, glaring at him.  
"Well...no, but that idea is kinda...umm, dumb," stammered Trouble.  
"It doesn't matter if it's dumb as long as it will decide which way we go then I'm OK with it!" shouted Holly in Trouble's face.  
"Ok. Heads or tales?" asked Holly  
"Um, heads."  
She flipped the coin and it landed on tales.  
"Ok" said Holly "We go to the...um...right."  
"Ok..."  
They walked through the right tunnel and soon they found a door that had a rhyme.

"Through this door there is a troll  
if you come you pay a toll,  
if you fail to pay the fine  
you must answer a rhyme,  
if you fail to speck in time  
you will pay with your spine."  
.  
"Great we have to pay a troll to pass." said Trouble sighing loudly.  
"Nah, I think there is a goblin strike team in there, this sign is pretty old and they might put something else in it and kept the sign on just to scare us," argued Holly  
"Lets see then."  
Trouble opened the door and they saw a Troll sitting on a rock picking his tooth with a bone that looked like a spine they also noticed all the animal bones.  
"Told ya," Trouble sneered. Holly flipped a coin to Trouble.  
"D'arvit," she swore under her breath. That was the last of her money until she had her next pay check. Apparently the troll was occupied by a fly buzzing near his scrap covered tooth pick.  
"Lets try to sneak past it," whispered Trouble  
Holly nodded her reply.  
They walked two steps then then a metal cage fell on them faster as Mulch could swallow a mouth full of dirt.  
"D'arvit," they said together, and the troll strode up and put on a vampire smile that reminded Holly of the kidnapping incedent near the oak tree.

Special Thanks to,  
Artyfowl3 for the idea of the troll.


	5. Phil

  
A/N  
Sorry for the long wait. Internet not working again. 

In the cave

"HA HA HA!" bellowed the enormous troll "foolish pathetic fairy, you think you can sneak past me?!" What the heck, thought Trouble, how could that stupid troll talk?! Trouble was about to ask it a question until Holly's outburst took the words from his mouth."How can you understand us and talk in complete sentences, you hairy beast!" yelled Holly."Hey, don't say that to me, I'm just doing my job!" sneered the troll. "Huh?" "I'm just doing my job." repeated the troll. "Ok... umm since your just doing your job and you have nothing against us, can you let us go?" asked Holly in a calmer voice. "Not exactly, but I can let you out of the cage." said the troll pushing a button that made the cage go up."And by the way my name is Phil." the troll said holding out his hand. "Pleasure." said Holly shaking Phil's hand.

Trouble was pacing around the cave thinking on how to ask a 8 foot troll how could his tiny brain handle talking Gnommish, without getting him self killed and/or severely hurt. About a minute passed with out anyone saying a word until Holly said "So... what do you do in here, because it must be boring to sit on your butt waiting for someone to come?"  
Phil walked to the far side of the cave in three giant steps to a mass of vines hanging from the ceiling, he moved the mass of vines and reveled a whole shelf full of comic books. "Well I like to read comic books alot, but sometimes I like to clean my mat." Phil said grinning and pointing at a raggy mattress. Holly almost forgot Trouble was in the cave when he said "What kind of comic books? Spider Elf?"  
"No not under ground comic books, I read above ground comic books." Holly and Trouble were dumbstruck. "Above Ground! How did you get above ground comic books!" yelled Trouble. "Op--- I mean my boss gives them to me, in return I guard this cave to her... I mean my bosses lab." said Phil with a innocent smile planted on his face. Trouble finally thought of a way to ask Phil how he could talk with out calling the 8 foot troll dumb.

"Ummm Phil, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Trouble. "Sure" Phil said returning the vines where they were before. "Umm where did you learn to talk?" "Well umm actually I'm not really a troll, I'm really a pixie in a troll body and I mean like my brain got transplant into this troll body."  
"Ok... and who transplanted your brain to the troll's body." asked Holly. "I can't tell you but she... I mean my boss has one of the highest IQ in Heaven."  
"Ok, well anyways umm what do we have to do to get pass you again" Trouble asked looking at Phil with wondering eyes. "Well you have to pay the toll like the sigh says or answer a rhyme.n  
"How much is the toll anyways?" Holly asked heading to her pack. "I think the toll is to much but it's 30 coins." Phil said then he mumbled to him self "and I don't even get any of that."  
Holly reached her pack and started to dump all the stuff she brought with her. On the floor was a bottle of mineral water, five energy bars, a vacum packed acorn (like the one in the second book of Artemis Fowl, The Arctic Incident.), a first-aid kit, some bronze, silver and gold coins, a hydrosion shell or as the faries call them fizzer (Just like the one in Artemis Fowl The Arctic Incident.) and a Neutrino 2000. Holly only had 11 gold coins 10 silver coins and 12 bronze, altogether that makes 15 gold coins. Trouble also dumped all his stuff and on the floor was a Neutrino 3000, seven ultra energy bars, a protein shake, first aid kit, a small bag of silver, gold and bronze coins, a pot, three pocket knifes with a spoon, fork and knife installed in it and the van's key. Trouble had 9 gold coins, 14 silver coins and 6 bronze coins.

Money Chart

6 bronze equals 1 silver

3 silver equals 1 gold

1 gold equals 18 bronze

Holly and Trouble exchanged nervous glances then look at Phil, now he was reading a copy of Spider Man. "What are we going to do? I only have 14 gold coins" said Trouble. "What about the one I gave you for the bet?" Holly said look through her pile for more coins. "I think i dropped it, my pocket has a hole. "Hey Phil, I dropped my gold coin somewhere can i get it?"  
"Sure" Phil said turning the page. Trouble walked around the cave room for about three minutes until he saw a glimmer of light at the place where the cave droped on him.

Trouble walked over there a little tense because if it wasn't the coin they would have to answer a riddle, and none of them are good at at riddles. When he got to the spot he sighed with relief, it was the coin. He picked the coin up and ran to Holly, which was now eating a energy bar and reading a comic book called "Spider Girl".  
"Found it" said Trouble raising the hand that had the coin. "Hey Trouble Mud-men comic's are good." she said taking a bite of her energy bar while still reading the comic book.

Trouble put on an annoyed face and took the comic away from Holly. "Hey why did you do that!" she sneered like a little child. "Ok lets get this money to Phil and be on our way." They gathered the money and gave it to Phil, Phil counted the money severl times then he said with a sad face "If you two serviev your mission can you visit me sometimes? I get lonely sometimes." Holly and Trouble smiled then said "Sure we'll visit you, if our commander let's us." and they turned and started walking away then they stopped and Holly turned around.

"Ummm Phil? Where do we go to your bosses lab, because i can't see any door besides the one that we came from." she asked. "Darn it" Phil said slapping his forehead "I forgot to tell you where the door is. Ah well I'll just show you now." Phil took two steps to his mat and bent down to push a small rock, then a wall of stone reveled a titanium door where Trouble and Holly were going. "Thanks Phil." then they went through the door.

Special Thanks To:

ArtyFowl3 (Which is now called Comix-Freak she changed her pen name.)


	6. Found Her

In The Lab

Holly and Trouble were walking with their eyes jumping in there sockets here and there for any sign of traps, gaurds or cameras, and holding their Neutrinos at waist hight. They were walking in a hallway past a door until Trouble noticed that the door had a small sighn that spelled L.E.P equitment.

"Hey Holly, wait up," Trouble said grabbing her shoulder, still looking at the door, "look what I found." Holly put on a deavilish smile, Trouble could only imangen what Holly would do to Johnny Panther. Trouble opened the door and saw a shelf of LEP helments, a rack of Humming Birds, some gas, flash and explosise greands, a bucket of Locators and a rack of moon belts. Trouble took two Helmets, two Humming Birds, some greandes, two Locators and two moon bealts.

"Ok, now we can find Laura and get out." said the male captain with determination burning in his eyes. Wow, he's so handsome the way his eyes burn with determination, too bad I can't have him I already told Laura she could have him. sigh Of course when she was thinking that she was tossing a grenade up and down in her hand, but while she was thinking of Trouble, Trouble was thinking of Holly. Wow. she's so beutiful, dangerise but beutiful he thought.

They both put on their LEP helments and started in a slight jog. Holly was mummering in her helmet instead of thinking it because she couldn't hold much more thought in her brain, so much has past in the last couple of hours that she needed all the extra space in her brain to think when needed quick thinking.

"When I see Panther I'm going to slice is head off and feed his body to a starving pack of dwarfs." she mummered then the most amazing thing happened. "Well if I was Panter I'll run to a differnt country, change my name and get plastic sergury, I seen what happend to the people you got mad at, beside Trouble and Cammander Root" said the unmistable voice. Holly smiled under her helmet. Apperantly Trouble heard what Foaly (Of coause it was Foaly, who else would it be?) just said and didn't catch what Holly just said moments befor. Holly was about to say something but Trouble started quicker then Holly.

"Foaly, you should really give the next squad on an RTA mission at least one helmet to contact you incase of an emergency." Foaly just grunted in response. He didn't like to admit stuff, centars never do. Now Holly was talking. "Hey Foaly, when I get back from this mission remind me to shoot you will ya, because that we didn't have an LEP helmet Laura Coral got kidnapped! " Foaly, at first didn't beleve then he got serius. "Your serius?" Holly growled dangerisly. "Yes Foaly, I'm dead serius."

Foaly grunted "Sure, blame it all on the person who dose all the work in LEP. _Maybe_ the the person that _does_ all of the work in the LEP will quit this minute and maybe a certain _Holly Short_ will die with out forfilling her ambition, and maybe a certain _Trouble Kelp_ will die without getting that promotion he was about to get next week. Hmp"

"What!" Trouble yelled,startaling Holly and Foaly, "I'm getting a promotion." Holly jabbed Trouble in the back with her Neutrino 2000. "Don't scare me like that ever again or I'll shoot you and steal you promtion and say that your last words were 'Holly when I die please take my promotion.'" Holly gigeld in her mind, Trouble sure is funny some times. I soooooooo wish he'll ask me out sigh but Laura will get heck-a mad that she won't be friends with me. sigh Wait why are we here again? O-yeah we're here to save Laura, I almost forgot. When Holly was thinking this Trouble was thinking of her. HAHA, funny. Holly is so cute when she's madish scared. sigh Too bad she hate me...O well I'll ask her out anyways, I'm not arfraid of rejection... I think.

"_Anywaysss,_" Foaly sneard interrupting theire thoughts "back to busnesse, let's see. Ummm who is the kidnapper?"

Holly was thought for 30 seconds then it hit her. "His name is umm Johnny Panter." Foaly started to look for 3 minutes then he got mand. Holly and Trouble could hear the clicking of the keys. They could only imaggin Foaly making a big fuss about trying to find Mr. Panther because you can hear him grunting and hear pappers flying, then somthing crashed against the speacker and Foaly screamed and screamed again. After about 10 minutes of constent yelling and over turning everything but his computers and his picture of his girl friend he found it in an old MAC, apparently some one was trying to delete all files of Mr.panther.

When Foaly was ready to tell them who was Mr. Panter he was taking deep breaths. "O.K Johnny Panter, apparently he's the same age as Trouble, 120 years old, 80 years ago when Trouble was just a junior recon they accendentuly walked in a middle of a fire fight between goblins and recons Panther was shot about 3 inches below his heart, a fatal wound, when Trouble came back from calling an abulens Panther was about to die and the doctors did what they wanted to do for years but that thing they wanted to do was the only thing that could save him. They gave him the legs of well my species, they used my dads legs, gave him an elf's tough musilse, dwarf teeth and gave him a brain transplante with a pixe but they kept his personality but placeing some of his gensens in the pixe brain. 10 years later he got a mission to nogotiate with goblins about their rights to blast fire balls at abanded factorys and got shot in his wing near one of his major arterise. The goblins fled the sence and when the recon came to the place they coudn't find his body so marked him dead and presumed that the goblins stole his body."

Trouble flinched at the story Faoly just told, Holly just stood there wide eyed and Faoly was dancing to his victiory of finding the only file of Johnny Panther existing untill they heard a soft bangging across the hall. Holly and Trouble instintly got their guns out. "Hey Foaly, can you get into this places mainfram?" asked Holly, who was slowy approching the sorce of the soft bangging, Holly in her mind was jumping up a down because of all the ecitment she really had to go to the bathroom. "I can't believe this," coughfed Foaly " there enogh led in here to feed Mulch for an eintire year! No wonder this place didn't show up on the x-rays I did on this forest... but i didn't do any of this."

When they reached the door Holly gave a big sigh of relife. It was (thankfuly) a bath room, she rushed in the bathroom with speed Trouble didn't even knew was possible. In the bathroom the first one was locked and she herad muffled bannging, too bad her blatter was louder than her hearing so she took no notice. She rushed in one of the bathroom stalls and shut the whole bathroom shutterd. After she was done wich took about 3 minutes, she notice the bangging door. She cocked her head and notice it was locked so she asked "Hello?" Then she heard muffled screeming, since she knew the person trapped in the stall wouldn't answer so she she punched a hole in the stall door she thought she felt like she hit something, she unlocked the door and saw Laura Coral knocked out on the toilite tide up and had a pice of cloth around her mouth. She took her out of the bathroom, took the cloth from her mouth and untied her. "I think she was knocked out by sleeping gas or somthing" Holly saaid while taking her out of the bathroom. When she heard no responnse she look down and saw Trouble sitting on the floor crossed legged reading a _Spider Man _comic and eatting an energy bar.

Holly stared at him for 5 full seconds then he pryed the energy bar from his hand and therw it arcross the hall. Trouble handled this siuation more mutruly than Holly when he did that to her, he sighes and poketed the comic and cheeked Laura's pulse. Holly eyeed him for a few momments then kneeled next to him. "I acadentily punched her in the forehead." Holly admitted blushing slitly. Trouble noticed and smiled slitly but Holly didn't notice. Laura woke up 10 minutes later rubbing her head. "What happend?" Laura asked. "I acadentaly hit you in the forehead" "No wonder my head hurts like heck!" Trouble got up and asked "Laura? Can you walk?" Laura eye's widened in surprised, she didn't relise that he was there she blushed then siad "Yeah I can walk." Then trouble took an extra L.E.P helmet, locater and some flash grenade. Since she was still a rookie she coul'dt use any wepons so he just have her some grenades that dont hurt anyone. Laura quickly put those items on herself. When she finished the engery bar they gave her they went through a pair of duble door's and found them self's what looked like a shuttle port. The roof was 3,000 feet high and the chute was closed by 6 feet metal blast doors. "Wow!" exclimed Trouble "how did they set this up without Foaly taking any notice at all?!"

"I'll tell you, if you can beat me." said a most familiure voice to Trouble. That voice alone made Trouble's blood boil. They all look for the sorce of the sound only to find Johnny Panther hoovering about 200 feet high. "Holly! Laura! get out of firing range!" Shoutted Trouble. Holly and Laura stood ground until Trouble glared dagger's at them and shouted "NOW!" Then they backed off slowy then they started at a slow jog then running to the nearst giant box the can find, but when they got there they oked their head's out like ansois rodent's spotting food.

Touble activated his Humming Bird and flew into the air at the same hight as Johnny, screaming. Johnny knew what was about to happen and drew out a Tri-Bearrrel Neutrinos. And the battle began.


	7. Notice

Reviwers please excuse this very long break becuase im trying to make a new FF. But the FF im going to write is going to be like a contest please vote for only one.

A: Artemis is going to milatary school because pretty much everyone is pressuring him to go.

Or...

B: It's about Camander Root in Heaven like Heaven Heaven with Stefan and Meg, if this is chosen it's going to be a cross over from the Supernaturlist and the Wish List. ( I know i spelled the supernaturlist wrong but I just forgot how to spell it.)

And again please vote, I can't make up my mind. And I can't do both because it's going to take too long.


End file.
